


We Can't All Play God

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accident, Coma, Crushes, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shenanigans, Struggle, actually ignore that earlier one, enjoy????????????????????????????, explicit in chapter 2, im so sorry, its 2 AM help, kiosk, light and his fuckinnnnnnnn god complex, lil bit of angst, meaty, not tennis, there's only like a small amount of fluff, they love each other i swear, updates 31st of march, whole lotta angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were in love once. Before the accident. Light lost all his memories of being Kira and L has to rekindle the friendship and relationship they lost. But did Light really forget?





	1. Frozen Inside Without Your Touch

He woke up in a room filled with dim lights and white walls. A nurse with black hair stands up and runs over to him.

"Light Yagami, you're awake." She says, writing notes on her clipboard. Light responds with a groan and sits up quickly, tousling the wires and tubes he's connected to. 

"It's not advised for you to exert yourself." She tells him and eases him back to a lying position. Light groggily asks what happened.

"Ah, yes. It was a strong possibility of you having at least some memory loss. You were in a car accident. There weren't any bad injuries, except to your head." She explains.

Another man with unruly hair and a strange way of walking stumbles into the room and sits in the chair across from the hospital bed. Light stares at him confusedly. 

After the dark haired nurse takes some vitals and goes to find the doctor, the man in the chair stands up and walks over to the brunet on the bed.

"How are you doing, Light?" He asks, no apparently emotion in his monotone voice.

"Who are you! Why are you talking to me!" Light yells while moving away from the strange, unknown figure. The figure backs away and frowns.

"I'm L. I've been working with you, your father, and the task force to catch Kira. Did you forget?" The strange figure responds.

"I've never met you in my life! And my father would never work with the likes of you!" Light tells the figure he now knows as L. The raven haired man frowns with more force.

The nurse and doctor arrive in the room and L sits back down in the chair in a new weird position. After a few hours, Light is free to leave. 

"Hey! Light! Your dad sent me to drive you back to your house! I'm glad you're doing better!" A voice yells happily from the doorway. Light sends a glare and the owner of the voice almost instinctively faints, but holds himself up against the doorway. 

"Hello, Matsuda." L says to the man. Matsuda waves and walks over to Light, who's sitting on the bed checking the time on his watch. 

"Are you ready to go?" Matsuda asks.

"Why would I leave with an annoying bastard whom I've never met?!" Light exclaims.

"He's lost some of his memory. I suspect he remembers nothing from when the case began." L explains. Light begrudgingly stands up and walks with Matsuda and L to the parking lot. He sits in the backseat of the car and looks out the window, smirking.

Who's Kira?


	2. All That Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuda drops L and Light off at Light's empty house and they reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ensues

"Good luck!" Matsuda yells at L as he drags Light into the Yagami household. L waves goodbye and shuts the door, locking it behind him.

"Is anyone home?" L asks.

"Well how would I know?!" Light replies. L sighs and throws him onto the couch. 

"How could you just forget? All these months." L says. 

"Meaty struggle kiosk." Light replies, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a fucking word girl game that caused this.... blame that hoe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cALTm4TTrUI  
> also my friend and i came up with this at 1 and 2 am respectively.... we ain't okay

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is so short i couldn't figure out what to WRITE  
> it's just like exposition so yeah


End file.
